ivampirefandomcom-20200213-history
Hybrids
Hybrids are Werewolves that have been turned into Vampires due to being killed after having injested vampiric blood. Normally, a Vampire's blood is useless to a werewolf, but in the case that a werewolf kills a vampire and injest it's blood and is killed, the resulting creature gains both the poweres and abilities of both its parent species, and their natural weaknesses as well. Hybrids are rarer than other species as they are infirtle as the result of human/hybrid relations results in Dhampires rather than actual hybrids. Thus all known Hybrids are half-Vampire, half-Werewolf. Physiology Hyrbids are both easier to harm and harder to kill then Vampires and Werewolves. They possess all of their "weaknesses" but also a unique immunity to many of their parent races. Hybrids, like most sentient creatures on earth, have a humanoid physiology and thus look almost exactly like a normal human when not in their wolf forms, Hybrids tend to be paler than normal people but not as pale as as many vampires can be. They are a bit more muscular than both vampires and werewolves, this is shown both in their human and wolf forms. Like werewolves, Hybrids produce a venom within their teath that is toxic to vampires, unlike their pure-blooded cousins however, hybrids are able to utilize this venomw ithout being in their full-beast forms. In their wolf forms they resemble a grey wolf with a more demonic appearance, they have sharp fangs and their strength increases 10-fold, they maintain the same feral strength that they had prior to becoming a Hybrid but like Vampires this strength grows with age, making a Hybrid's body stronger and more robust than either of their parent races. Society and Culture Hybrids have a social class that is a bit of a mix between that of a werewolf's and a vampirs. They have a caste system, newer members are considered lower then older members as they are often less powerful than older Hybrids. The werewolf in their blood causes a comradeship that is often not seen in Vampiric culture and thus Hybrids have a much more relaxed caste system than Vampires, although some members can be more rigid than others. Hubris is generally frowned upon as the Hyrbids themselves are a result of "chance" as most werewolves are not purposefully transformed into Hybrids as this requires the death of a vampire (because werewolf venom is toxic to Vampires). Some werewolves use their hyrbid abilities as a symbol of pride having slain a mighty vampire, while others see themselves as outcast from the other living races despite being able to live in the sun without any harm to themselves. Hybrids are rare, to the point that most hybrids are very old. This is because many Hybrids are transformed after devouring a vampire and seemingly being killed by one. Some werewolves have been known to accidentally attack and kill a vampire which eventually resulted in their own death and transferal into the life of a Vampiric werewolf, and there is a theory that werewolves who have not transformed are able to non-lethally (for the vampire) be transformed into Hybrids without its venom (that only is present during its full transformation if it isn't a Hybrid) affecting the known vampire, in which case, the vampire would simply turn the werewolf as they would a human. This is rare as Vampires can sense werewolves even when they aren't in their wolf forms, and friendships between the two are often hostile at best. This is in great part due to the Genocide wrought upon them by the Vampiric race during the late Migration period of time in late antiquity. Powers and Abilities Werewolves have a variety of powers and abilities afforded to them because of their mixed blood. *'Superhuman Strength' TBA Weaknesses Advanced/Special Powers and Abilities Known Hybrids Former Hybrids Category:Species Category:Playable Races Category:Undead Creatures Category:Non-Magical Creatures